


playtime

by SinnerAnon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, discussion of and implied felching, i'm kind of sorry but at the same time i'm not that sorry, light BDSM elements, like A LOT of dirty talk you have been warned, only the praise and none of the degrading / humiliation stuff that always comes with BDSM somehow, soft PWP ok, this is absolute filth...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerAnon/pseuds/SinnerAnon
Summary: The first thing Wonwoo sees when he gets home is Junhui.That’s not unusual in and of itself, but normally Junhui greets him with a grin and a hug. Today, Junhui is kneeling in the corridor on a soft pink pillow. He’s naked, all soft tan skin just begging to be kissed, caressed, worshipped– but what makes Wonwoo’s breath catch in this throat is the strip of purple silk knotted over his eyes, the way he clasps his hands firmly behind his back.Today, Junhui wants to play.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	playtime

The first thing Wonwoo sees when he gets home is Junhui.

That’s not unusual in and of itself, but normally Junhui greets him with a grin and a hug. Today, Junhui is kneeling in the corridor on a soft pink pillow. He’s naked, all soft tan skin just begging to be kissed, caressed, worshipped– but what makes Wonwoo’s breath catch in this throat is the strip of purple silk knotted over his eyes, the way he clasps his hands firmly behind his back.

Today, Junhui wants to play.

“Missed me, darling?” Wonwoo teases gently, toeing his shoes off. Junhui licks his lips, but doesn’t answer. He knows the rules.

Wonwoo takes his time putting his shoes away, tossing his keys in the bowl by the door. Junhui remains still, doesn’t fidget even though Wonwoo knows he must want to. Out of a scene, Junhui is the whiniest brat Wonwoo’s ever met, but when they play, Junhui is always a good boy.

Wonwoo comes to stand right in front of Junhui. He tilts Junhui’s jaw up with one hand so he can properly see the ruddy blush on Junhui’s cheeks, can watch it spread down his neck and chest. Junhui swallows, but he remains still and silent.

“Good boy,” Wonwoo purrs, brushing a thumb over his cheek. He watches as the praise rolls down Junhui’s spine, melts the tension out of his muscles. Junhui lets out a tiny, pleased sigh, leaning into Wonwoo’s hand.

“So gorgeous like this,” Wonwoo tells him. His fingers thread through Junhui’s hair, touch too light to be anything but teasing. “You always look so pretty when you’re on your knees for me.”

Junhui lets out a whimper, pressing back into Wonwoo’s touch. His mouth opens wide, tongue out in a silent plea.

Wonwoo chuckles. “Eager, are we?” he teases, dipping two fingers into Junhui’s open mouth. Junhui sucks on them obediently, flicking gentle kitten licks at his finger tips. Happy to take whatever Wonwoo’s giving him. Satisfaction curls pleasantly in Wonwoo’s chest. _Such_ a good boy.

Wonwoo fists the hand still in Junhui’s hair, yanking hard. Junhui moans loudly, lets himself be pulled off Wonwoo’s fingers with a wet pop. His mouth falls open again, clearly waiting to be filled.

“Not enough, darling?” Wonwoo pops the button of his slacks, takes his time pulling down his zipper so he can watch Junhui shiver at the sound. He’s already well on his way to full hardness, but gives himself a couple of strokes anyway, making sure to let out an exaggerated groan for Junhui.

It works– Junuhi groans back, pleading, tongue falling out of his mouth in invitation.

“Gorgeous,” Wonwoo sighs. “You’re more than ready for me, aren’t you?” He guides his cock to Junhui’s mouth, gently tapping the head against his tongue. It’s all the signal Junhui needs to lean closer and swallow him down, the movement graceful and easy after years of practice. Wonwoo can’t help the real groan that it rips from his throat, nor the gentle buck of his hips into the hot, tight suction of Junhui’s mouth.

“Shit,” Wonwoo hisses, his fingers tightening in Junhui’s hair. Junhui moans– he likes his hair pulled during oral– and swirls his tongue around Wonwoo’s cockhead, dipping into the slit just so he can hear Wonwoo losing his mind.

“You know just how to drive me crazy, sweetheart,” Wonwoo praises, rocking his hips into Junhui. “You know me so well, know just how to please me. Such a good boy.”

Wonwoo can feel Junhui’s whimper all around his cock, the vibration absolutely delicious, but all his attention is on Junhui. He must be itching to touch Wonwoo by now, has never been able to keep his hands to himself outside of a scene, but right now he keeps his hands clasped firmly behind his back, lets Wonwoo keep the pace easy and gentle.

Wonwoo keeps whispering sweet praise, keeps his fingers twisted in Junhui’s hair while he thrusts into Junhui’s soft, skilled mouth, all the way until his balls tighten and he can’t help but throw his head back and moan.

“Gonna come, gonna make me come with that beautiful mouth,” Wonwoo gasps, squeezing his eyes shut against the sensation. “That’s it, darling, just like that, just a little more–”

Junhui hollows his cheeks and sucks _hard_ – and that’s it, Wonwoo is coming with a low whine, spilling into Junhui’s mouth as stars bloom behind his eyelids. It’s been a while since he’s come this hard– quickie blowjobs are great, but things are always more intense when Junhui brings out the blindfold. It’s something about the way his noisy, playful Junhui suddenly turns silent, sweet, submissive.

Junhui’s being just that now, obediently swallowing Wonwoo’s cum even though Wonwoo _knows_ he thinks the taste is gross and bobbing his head gently to help Wonwoo ride out his orgasm.

“So good, baby, so good,” Wonwoo whispers, tucking a lock of hair behind Junhui’s ear. He pulls out gently, then kneels down so he can properly kiss Junhui, filthy and open-mouthed, just the way Junhui likes. Junhui gasps and kisses back, desperate in his arousal.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Wonwoo purrs between kisses, smoothing his hands over Junhui’s chest, taking a moment to thumb at his nipples. Junhui isn’t usually sensitive there, but he’s so turned on he sucks in a sharp breath and arches into Wonwoo’s touch anyway. “What would you like as a reward, hmm?” Wonwoo moves down to suck wet kisses down Junhui’s neck. “My hand on your cock? My mouth? Look at you, you’re so hard just from sucking me off.” It’s true– Junhui’s cock is stiff against his stomach, flushed a deep red and leaking with precome. It must be aching to be touched, but Junhui shakes his head, even as he tilts his chin up so Wonwoo can nip under his jaw.

“No?” Wonwoo can already feel his cock twitching in anticipation. Junhui is clearly in this for the long haul. “Ah – or maybe you want me to touch your pretty little hole?” he says casually, like he can’t see the way Junhui shudders and melts into his arms at the words. “Would you like that, for me to loosen you up with my tongue and fingers? You know how good I am with my hands, don’t you, precious?” Those very hands start sliding down Junhui’s torso, slowly finding the thin trail of hair down his belly. “You love that, don’t you, when I press my fingers right up against your prostate, over and over and over again until you come all over yourself? Is that what you want, sweetheart?”

Junhui whines and squirms, hips bucking into the air helplessly. Wonwoo grins against Junhui’s collarbone and snakes his hands around Junhui to squeeze his ass, pulling the cheeks apart so Junhui will feel cool air against his hole. Junhui hisses with surprise, leaning into Wonwoo heavily and moaning.

“Or maybe,” Wonwoo continues in a low murmur, right by Junhui’s ear, “you want me to stretch your tight hole with my cock. Hmm? You want that, baby?” He rubs a finger over the tight pucker of Junhui’s asshole, just hard enough to tease. “You want me to fuck you hard and fast until your eyes roll back in your head and you can’t remember your name? Want me to pound your prostate until you come on my cock, over and over again?”

“Wonwoo,” Junhui moans brokenly, asshole fluttering against Wonwoo’s finger.

“Yes, darling?” Wonwoo hums, slowing his finger. “What do you want? Tell me.”

Junhui takes a shuddering breath, pushing his hips back against Wonwoo’s finger. “Want you to fuck me,” he manages hoarsely, quietly. “Want you to– to eat me out and open me up and fuck me with your thick cock until your come drips down my thighs…”

Holy _fuck_. Junhui is always a little shy about dirty talk, but once he gets in the mood he could probably make Wonwoo come with words alone. “Good boy,” Wonwoo purrs. “Good boys get to have everything they want. Let’s take this to our bed, shall we?”

Sadly, Wonwoo isn’t strong enough to carry his boyfriend to bed, and Junhui’s legs are numb from kneeling for so long, so what follows is a not-very-sexy sequence of Wonwoo helping Junhui stand and shake the pins and needles from his arms and legs. Or, well, maybe it’s not that sexy to Wonwoo because he’s just had an orgasm, because while Junhui’s kisses aren’t quite as desperate as before, there’s definitely an undercurrent of urgency to them. They fumble their way to the bedroom, discarding Wonwoo’s clothes haphazardly all over their apartment as they go. Wonwoo’s fairly sure he’s going to find a sock in one of their potted plants tomorrow, but all thoughts of socks and house plants disappear the moment he has Junhui spread out against their mattress.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Wonwoo breathes when he pulls back to rummage through Junhui’s bedside table drawer for the lube. Junhui whines, but doesn’t say anything. His cock twitches against his stomach when Wonwoo finally grabs the bottle of lube and clicks it open.

“Gonna open you up nice and slow,” Wonwoo promises, coating his fingers liberally. He pushes Junhui’s legs open with lube-sticky hands, then slowly rubs his middle finger against Junhui’s hole.

Junhui groans, long and low, asshole clenching a little with surprise before relaxing enough for Wonwoo’s finger to slide right in. Wonwoo licks his lips. Shit, it’s been a while since they’ve last done anal. Junhui is so tight and hot inside, fuck.

Wonwoo pumps his finger in and out of Junhui, long and slow, until Junhui is panting and arching to meet his thrusts. Looks like he’s ready for more, so Wonwoo plunges his finger in deep and crooks it just a little.

“Oh!” Junhui cries, legs falling open even more as his cock twitches. “Won– Wonwoo…”

“Feels good, precious?” Wonwoo asks, already pulling away to coat his fingers in more lube. Junhui nods frantically, and lets out a whine when Wonwoo slips two fingers into his hole. Wonwoo watches his face carefully. Junhui is biting his lip, looking a little uncomfortable, and his asshole keeps clenching against the intrusion. Wonwoo keeps the pace slow and steady, and leans down to take one of Junhui’s balls into his mouth as a distraction.

It works– Junhui moans loudly, hips bucking into the sensation. Once the pain eases from Junhui’s expression, Wonwoo starts to scissor his fingers gently, which makes Junhui groan and rock into Wonwoo’s touch. It’s not long before Junhui is squirming and desperate again, his whole body shaking with every curl of Wonwoo’s fingers into his prostate.

“Please,” Junhui whimpers when Wonwoo pulls his fingers away to apply more lube. His arms hook under his knees to hold himself open for Wonwoo. “Wonwoo, please.”

Wonwoo shudders. “You are a wet dream come true,” he tells Junhui. “I’ll give you anything you want, honey.”

Junhui’s cock is leaking precome in a pool on his stomach by the time Wonwoo presses in with three fingers. “Oh, ohhh,” Junhui gasps when Wonwoo manages to reach deeper than before. The transition from two to three fingers is usually not as bad for Junhui, so Wonwoo spreads his fingers while buried deep in Junhui, and true enough Junhui’s resulting moan is more pleasure than pain. It isn’t long before Wonwoo picks up the pace, thrusting hard and deep just the way Junhui likes.

“Yes, yes,” Junhui cries out, hands scrabbling wildly for any part of Wonwoo he can latch onto. He hooks his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss, moaning into Wonwoo’s mouth. The angle isn’t great, but Wonwoo does his best to keep fingerfucking Junhui, even as he meets all of Junhui’s frantic, filthy kisses.

“Fuck me,” Junhui pants when their mouths finally part, his breath puffing hot against Wonwoo’s face. “Fuck me, Wonwoo, please fuck me, please–”

Well, who is Wonwoo to disobey a direct command? “As you wish, my love,” he murmurs, dropping one last kiss on Junhui’s lips before pushing himself up onto his knees and slowly drawing his fingers out of Junhui.

Junhui whines at the loss, but waits patiently. The sight makes Wonwoo’s mouth go dry. Such a good boy, even when he’s desperate for it. “Good boy, so good, so beautiful, so gorgeous…” The words spill from Wonwoo’s mouth in a hiss as he slicks himself up with still-cold lube. He gets a hand on Junhui’s cock while he’s at it, pumping slowly with firm pressure because that’s Junhui’s favourite.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui moans, long and low, fingers twisting in the bedsheets by his head. “So good…”

It’s not very much stimulation, but Junhui’s balls start to tighten anyway, which is a sure sign of impending orgasm, so Wonwoo gives him one last long stroke before letting go. He wipes his lube-and-precome-sticky hand off on Junhui’s inner thigh, then reaches for a pillow (Wonwoo’s, because Wonwoo is a good boyfriend). Junhui is very cooperative, helps lift his hips up so Wonwoo can shove the pillow under him for support, lets Wonwoo spread his long, lovely legs and hoist one up over Wonwoo’s shoulder. The stretch is easy for him– not for the first time, Wonwoo thanks the gods for Junhui’s flexibility.

“Ready, darling?” Wonwoo asks, one hand around the base of his cock to rub against Junhui’s hole. Junhui moans and jerks his hips closer, so Wonwoo takes that as a yes. Slowly, he sinks his cock into Junhui, inch by inch. They both can’t help but groan at the feeling, and once he’s buried balls deep in Junhui’s ass he finds himself folding forwards to kiss Junhui, supporting himself with his forearms on either side of Junhui’s head.

“Love you,” Junhui whimpers against Wonwoo’s mouth, little panting huffs of breath hot on Wonwoo’s skin. His hands slide up Wonwoo’s neck into his hair. “So full, so good, love you so much…”

“Love you too,” Wonwoo manages, heart swelling with affection. He starts rocking his hips into Junhui’s, setting a gentle, easy pace that makes them both hiss. “So sweet, so gentle, so lovely for me.”

It doesn’t take long before Junhui is arching up to meet his thrusts, sighing as his head drops to the side, baring his long, lovely neck. “More,” he whispers, so Wonwoo picks up the pace, starts putting more force behind his thrusts so he can reach deeper. Junhui cries out, head thrown to the side as he gasps with pleasure.

“Like that, honey?” Wonwoo grunts, pushing himself up onto his palms so he can get more leverage. Junhui moans in reply, is moaning with every thrust, but Wonwoo can do better. He shuffles forward just a little, to change the angle, and–

“Oh!” Junhui yelps, his whole body jolting, and Wonwoo grins against Junhui’s calf. “Right there, oh, right there!”

Now that he’s found Junhui’s prostate, it’s easy to keep nailing it, fucking into Junhui deep and fast and hard enough to wrench sobs and shouts from his lovely, gorgeous boyfriend. Wonwoo’s hips are aching, and sweat is dripping down his face, but Junhui is writhing and wailing and scratching marks down Wonwoo’s arms in his desperation, so there’s no time to rest. He barely pauses long enough to push Junhui’s other leg up and over his shoulder, bending Junhui almost in half, before shoving his cock in again mercilessly, revelling in the near-shout it pounds out of Junhui.

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo, so good!” Junhui whimpers, head thrashing so wildly Wonwoo is surprised his blindfold hasn’t fallen off yet. He’s close, Wonwoo can tell, so he reaches down to stroke Junhui’s leaking cock–

“No, nooo,” Junhui whines, twisting away from Wonwoo’s hand. “Wanna come from you, just from you fucking me–”

The words hit Wonwoo like a punch in the gut. “ _Fuck_ , honey,” he groans, letting go of Junhui’s cock and slamming into his prostate again. “I’ll get you there, I promise– ah, _fuck_ –”

It’s pretty much a blur from there. Wonwoo presses their foreheads together at some point, both panting and gasping and swearing into each other’s faces, slides their palms together so their fingers can tangle together while Wonwoo fucks desperately into Junhui.

“So good, Wonwoo, just like that,” Junhui is wailing, blindfold slowly growing damp with his tears. “Fuck me right there, yes, oh, gonna make me come–”

“Gonna make me come with your dirty talk, baby,” Wonwoo groans, and shit, he needs to do something to make sure Junhui comes before him, so he lets his voice drop low and rough when he says, “Gonna fuck your tight little hole so hard and deep you’ll be sore for a week, gonna fill you up with my come–”

“ _Fuck_ , Wonwoo,” Junhui gasps, breath coming shorter and faster. Wonwoo licks his lips and fucks him even harder, determined to push him over the edge.

“You’ll be dripping with it, precious,” he growls at Junhui, snapping his hips at a punishing pace, fucking whines and moans out of Junhui. “Gonna be leaking my come out of your ass, all down your pretty thick thighs, so fucking gorgeous.”

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Junhui sobs, clutching tight to Wonwoo’s hands. “Come on, keep going, keep fucking me please, just like that–”

“I’m gonna spread you open and shove my fingers in you just to watch my come seep out,” Wonwoo snarls, right in Junhui’s ear. “Gonna pound you with my fingers again, drill your prostate so hard you can’t help but come again.”

“Yes, yes!” Junhui whines. “Want that, want it so bad, as many times as you want, please, Wonwoo, _please_ –”

“And then,” Wonwoo grunts, voice as deep and quiet and intense as he can make it, “I’m gonna put my mouth on your sopping wet hole and lick you clean just so I can fill you up all over again.”

A strangled scream rips from Junhui’s throat as he comes, his whole body shuddering and shaking as his cock spurts in hot white come all the way up to Wonwoo’s chin. His asshole clenches and pulses with pleasure around Wonwoo’s cock, making Wonwoo groan long and low.

“Fuck, Junhui, fuck,” Wonwoo hisses, pounding hard into that delicious, fluttering heat. It takes barely three strokes before he’s coming, feeling like he’s never been closer to Junhui, cock buried deep in Junhui’s tight hole, bodies tangled together in a sweaty mess, breath panting hot against each other’s faces.

It’s a long moment before Wonwoo can move again. He pulls away gently, lowering Junhui’s legs onto the bed and slowly, slowly pulling out. Junhui whimpers with discomfort when the head pops out, but clearly is too exhausted to do anything but lie sprawled and well-fucked against the sheets. Wonwoo tugs the blindfold off Junhui’s face, flings it somewhere off the bed, then collapses in a tired heap next to him.

Junhui’s eyes are barely open, squinting even against the dim lights Wonwoo turned on when they came in. He’s still panting, body still giving the occasional twitch, but he smiles at Wonwoo, a tiny, awed thing that still makes Wonwoo’s heart skip a beat, even after all this time. Wonwoo smiles back, reaches out to cup Junhui’s jaw in his hand, and then they’re trading lazy, languid kisses as they bask in the afterglow.

“Good?” Wonwoo asks, brushing Junhui’s hair out of his eyes.

Junhui hums happily, rolling over to snuggle closer to Wonwoo. “Cuddle,” is all he says, which, of course he does, he’s a cuddle monster after sex.

Wonwoo smiles at him fondly. He’s so cute. Normally, he’d be happy to oblige, but. “We’d better clean up first,” Wonwoo reminds him. “Not sure if you noticed, but you came all over us. We’re gonna go crusty and gross.”

“Don’t care,” Junhui complains. “Cuddle me for ten minutes, first.”

“I will, brat,” Wonwoo scolds, without any heat, as he rolls off the bed. “Just be patient. You don’t even have to do anything but lie there.”

Junhui whines his displeasure, but Wonwoo’s already hobbling into the bathroom on shaky legs. He wipes himself down quickly, just to get all the stickiness off, then brings a wet washcloth back to bed for Junhui.

Junhui really just lies there as Wonwoo wipes the come and sweat and lube off his jaw and chest and neck, because he is a lazy bastard after he comes. He does hum suggestively when Wonwoo pushes his thighs apart to reach between his legs, though.

“Gonna make good on your promise?” Junhui teases, grinning down at Wonwoo. “What did you say? That you’d shove your fingers in my ass just to watch your come drip down my thighs, pound me until I come over and over then lick me clean with your tongue?”

Wonwoo scowls at him, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. “I only said that to get you off, don’t be mean.”

“I’m not,” Junhui says softly, catching Wonwoo by surprise. His grin turns bashful. “I mean, it got me off, didn’t it? So, um, it’s safe to say that I’m. Interested in the idea.”

Wonwoo blinks at him, speechless. He’s tired and sleepy after all that furious fucking and the two earth-shattering orgasms he’s had… but he can’t deny that the idea is intriguing. “You’re not sore?”

Junhui shrugs. “A little. Well, a lot. But you know me, I like a bit of pain.”

Wonwoo frowns. He doesn’t like the idea of Junhui being in any pain while they’re fucking, so he isn’t keen on being too rough with him. “Maybe… just my tongue, tonight? We can do the– the finger thing another time.”

“Deal,” Junhui says immediately, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs wide.

“Eager,” Wonwoo teases, but his eyes are glued to where Wonwoo’s come really _is_ leaking out of Junhui’s loose, puffy hole, leaving a slow, dripping trail down his skin.

“So are you,” Junhui teases right back. “C’mon, give it to me.”

Wonwoo drops the washcloth and promptly licks a long, wet stripe over Junhui’s hole just to hear him moan.

Looks like it’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> HI i'm back with more filth *hides*
> 
> there's not really any more to this than i wanted soft wonhui and also my baby jun being showered with praise so i wrote this haha
> 
> pls consider leaving kudos and comments if you liked it! times are hard lately sigh so maybe this filthy fic cheered you up a little~


End file.
